1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable power plug adapter structure and, more particularly, to a power plug adapter with a transformer and a plug that can be adjusted in order to connect with various different voltage levels. The adjustable power plug adapter can be adjustable so that it corresponds to a variety of types of power plug adapter receptacles.
2. Description of Related Art
When a conventional power cord is electrically connected to an electronic device, a power plug on one end of the power cord is inserted into a corresponding receptacle of the electronic device. Through the power plug and the receptacle, electricity flows from the power cord into the electronic device. However, when different types of power plug and receptacle are used, it is necessary to use an adjustable power plug adapter and then insert the adjustable power plug adapter into the receptacle of the device to make the connection between the power plug and the receptacle.
A fixed type of assembly manner is usually used between the power plug adapter and the power plug. If the adjustable power plug adapter is not used, it is usually disassembled. The next time the power plug adapter is used then, it has to be assembled again. Therefore, the power plug adapter is inconvenient in practical use.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to provide a transfer power plug structure that solves the above-described problems.